1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image scanning device, an image processing apparatus including the image scanning device, an image scanning method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image scanning devices having a card scan function of scanning, at a single time, images on the front and back surfaces of a card, such as a business card, a driver's license, or a credit card, are known in the related art.
Such image scanning devices having the card scan function include a device that scans both sides of a card simultaneously by using a specialized device such as an automatic double-side scanning device. However, when such an automatic double-side scanning device is used to scan a thick sheet, such as a plastic card, a dedicated path to pass a thick sheet is used, leading to a complex mechanism and an increase in device cost.
There is disclosed an image scanning device capable of associating images of the front and back surfaces of a document scanned at a single time and thereby performing processing, such as storing and displaying, of a set of images of the front and back surfaces of a document that has images on both surfaces of a sheet (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-100211).
In such a card scan function, however, the size of a card to be scanned and the scan position are generally specified, and a user is requested to properly place a card of the specified size at the specified position on a platen when the card is scanned. Thus, when the user places a card of an unspecified size on the platen or a card is not placed at the specified position for scanning, an image of the card may not be properly scanned.